


Dressing Up

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff, Handcuffs, Jock Straps, M/M, Married SeHo, Stripping, Top Sehun, bottom junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun rushed home because of an SOS sent by Junmyeon. What's waiting for him was not what he expected.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 02: Stripping

Sehun hurried to their home. Junmyeon sent him an SOS and he immediately rushed. He tried calling Junmyeon back but he wasn't answering. Several scenarios ran through his head.

"Junmyeon!" Sehun called as soon as he opened the door. "Junmyeon? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Sehun."

Sehun turned to find Junmyeon standing by the door to their bedroom. He was covered in a huge trench coat which Sehun found odd but other than that, there seemed nothing wrong with Junmyeon. Physically that is.

"Oh my god, you're okay," Sehun strode towards him and then hugged him tightly. "Are you really okay? What's the SOS about?"

Junmyeon eased himself from Sehun then pulled him for a kiss, just a chaste one.

"Nothing. I just want you home early," Junmyeon bit his lower lip as he pulled Sehun towards their room.

"Junmyeon?"

"Sssh," Junmyeon shushed him with one finger. He led Sehun towards a chair by their bed and pushed him gently to sit there. "You know it's almost Halloween. I just want to show you the costume I want to wear."

Junmyeon straddled Sehun's lap and sat down. Sehun was looking up at him, mesmerized. Junmyeon almost never initiated sex before. This was new. Sehun immediately went hard. He squirmed beneath Junmyeon.

"Oh," Junmyeon felt the hard-on in his thigh. "Someone's getting excited and we're just getting started." 

Junmyeon leaned down so he can kiss Sehun. It was a slow and languid kiss. Sehun moaned in the kiss, wanting to go faster but every time he does, Junmyeon would lean back. So he just sat there and let Junmyeon set the pace. 

Junmyeon was kissing him with an open mouth now and Sehun liked that. What he didn't like was Junmyeon's trench coat so he tugged at the belt.

"Ah-ah," Junmyeon teased. "No touching yet."

"Why?" Sehun whined.

"Hmm, looks like I might've to restrain you."

Junmyeon stood up and pulled something from the coat pocket. There was a lot of pink at first until Junmyeon showed it to him.

"Holy shit!" 

"Handcuffs," Junmyeon winked. He walked around the chair and pulled at Sehun's hands. Then he cuffed him.

"Junmyeon," Sehun tugged at the cuffs.

"Is it a bit uncomfortable?"

"No. I need you. Please."

Junmyeon can see the outline of Sehun's dick in his pants. Junmyeon ran a finger over it and relished when Sehun shivered with his touch.

"Babe, please."

Junmyeon straddled him again and kissed him. Sehun was getting desperate. Junmyeon pulled Sehun's tie loose and slid it off his neck. 

"Do you trust me?" Junmyeon whispered.

"Yes," came Sehun's breathy moan as Junmyeon was sucking on his neck.

Junmyeon raised the tie and covered Sehun's eyes with it.

Junmyeon unbuttoned Sehun's shirt one by one and then he slid it off his shoulders. Sehun was moaning and squirming as Junmyeon was sucking the skin on his chest. Junmyeon left his lap in favor of kissing his quivering stomach. Junmyeon was kneeling between his legs and Sehun wanted to see that.

The belt of his pants was unfastened and the button was popped. The sound of the zipper was extraordinarily loud amidst his labored breaths.

"Junmyeon…"

"We're almost there, babe. Raise your butt for me."

Sehun did as told and he hissed when Junmyeon slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles, cool air kissing his hot cock.

"Babe, I wanna see you," Sehun should be embarrassed by the desperation in his voice but fuck it. His baby might be about to blow him and he doesn't want to miss that. Junmyeon kneeling with his mouth on his cock is a sight to behold.

Junmyeon tugged at the tie and it became loose.

"Hey, handsome," Junmyeon ran a finger from Sehun's chest down to his navel. "You have such a huge pet. And it looks angry."

"And it's ready to spit," Sehun said. "Baby, please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

Junmyeon brought down a finger to the tip of the cock where precum was flowing. It was barely a touch and Junmyeon walked away from him.

"You didn't specifically say how."

"Junmyeon! Fuck! You can't do that!"

"Be a good boy. Then I will reward you. Can you do that?"

Junmyeon was lifting the hem of the coat to reveal his bare thighs but not high enough to reveal more.

"Fuck! Fine! Fine!"

"Good boy," Junmyeon smiled as he swayed from side to side as if moving with music. He pulled at the belt then unbuttoned the coat just enough to reveal his chest. "Do you like this?"

"Fuck, baby! Come here! Let me kiss you."

Junmyeon unbuttoned more as he walked towards Sehun. He bent down just enough to kiss Sehun. Sehun chased his lips.

"Fuck," Sehun tugged at the cuffs.

"Are you ready for my costume, Sehun? I think you would like it."

Sehun's eyes widened as Junmyeon was completely stripped off of the coat.

Junmyeon was wearing a jockstrap. Not just any jockstrap. It was pink and lacy and --

"It has a bunny tail," Junmyeon turned around to let Sehun see his costume properly. He wiggled his butt for his boyfriend. Sehun groaned at the sight. "Oh, I think I have to pick up the coat. I know you hate it when the clothes are on the floor."

Still on his back to Sehun, he bent down to pick up the coat. He heard Sehun drew a breath as he gave him full view access of his ass in a bunny tail jockstrap.

"That's it!"

Junmyeon just heard some metal clinking and the next he knew, he was flying and landed in bed. Sehun was immediately unto him, attacking his mouth hungrily.

Junmyeon was breathless when they separated and was at a loss for words to see Sehun's state. He looked like a starved man who was finally offered a buffet. Junmyeon immediately went on all fours and offered his ass to Sehun. Sehun tugged at the bunny tail.

"Baby, please tell me you fingered yourself. I think I'll combust if I can't get inside you soon enough," Sehun was holding his cock which was homing towards Junmyeon's hole.

Junmyeon pulled his cheeks apart. 

"Dig in. Get your reward."

Sehun buried his dick in one thrust that has both of them screaming. Sehun's thrusts were relentless and unforgiving and Junmyeon was a moaning mess beneath him and choking in his pleas. 

Sehun looked down to see Junmyeon hole sucking him, not wanting to let go. Junmyeon's ass bounced with every thrust. The bunny tail was doing things to Sehun.

"Almost there! Almost there!" Sehun was pistoning his hips and he grabbed Junmyeon's cock and jerked him off. 

Sehun was out of breath as he came inside Junmyeon. Junmyeon was shaking beneath him, legs spasming as he was riding down his orgasm.

"Fuck," Sehun cursed as he pulled out and cum came gushing down. Junmyeon wanted to keep them in but his hole was too sensitive to even clench.

Sehun rolled out of bed, kicked his pants away as he walked towards the bathroom. He returned a second later with a damp towelette.

He gently wiped off the cum in Junmyeon's stomach. Junmyeon gave him a grateful smile. He was bone-tired to move.

Sehun then patted Junmyeon's ass which was still leaking.

"That's nice," Junmyeon said. The towel was warm and soothing.

Sehun tossed the towelette on the nightstand and then lied on his side facing Junmyeon.

"As much as I loved all that, can my husband tell me what it was all about?"

Junmyeon was quiet as he played with Sehun's fingers.

"I'm afraid," Junmyeon finally answered.

"Of?"

"That you'll get tired of me," Junmyeon admitted as tears were forming in his eyes. "We've been married for ten years and I'm afraid that you'll get tired of me. I looked up online on ways to make husbands stay and --"

"Oh, Junmyeon," Sehun pulled his crying husband towards him. "Nothing will ever make me leave you. I married you. I made a vow. I promised to love you and be with you always. Or forever. Or whichever is longer," he kissed Junmyeon's damp forehead.

"Really?"

"Really, really. You don't have to worry, okay? I love you. Only you."

"I love you too."

They were quiet for a moment until Sehun's hand brushed on the bunny tail.

"Are you really going to wear this for Halloween?"

Junmyeon snorted. "No. I was just roleplaying."

"Roleplaying? As what?"

"As a sexy seductress?"

"Well, I may be getting attached to this," Sehun pulled at the bunny tail. "But you don't have to do something you don't want to."

"Well, I kinda liked it. Did you like it?"

"I just broke off your handcuffs," Sehun showed him his wrist where the broken handcuffs were still attached. "I think that kind of answers that. Sorry about that by the way. I'll buy you another one. I didn't know you have this kind of kink. What else do you have?"

"I have a list."

"Then we'll work through them one by one. On one condition," Sehun said.

"What?"

"We do mine first."

"What's your kink?"

Sehun moved so fast that he pinned Junmyeon beneath him. He leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"That I'm a wolf and I'm in rut and I'm about to breed my mate."

Junmyeon didn't know about that kink but he can't complain. 

Not when his husband can't keep his hands off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! You can also find me in twitter @bangwritesaus and check out my other works!


End file.
